Seamless
by meggiethecat
Summary: A girl with powers that no body knows about, no one knows what she is capable of not even her. What mischief will it cause? What havock will it reak? NOTE:for people who read my story please comment it means a LOT to me!Anonymous reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1:new school, new beginnings

PART I

Chapter 1 : coldhearted

The sun was dying the sky brilliant shade of rouge, the delicate rose petals of the cherry blosom trees fell , making their slow descent to the ground. Sakura had often wondered why she had been named after these little blossoms in the trees, their petals were so light and soft and silky. She closed her wandering eyes hoping to save the beauty of this moment forever, for she knew she wouldn't see something this beautiful for quite a while, if she would ever see anything beautiful again. Her heart throbbed with anxiety and longing, and all the same excitement.

She would soon arrive at her new home,and her new future. She thought at first her parents had sent her here to get rid of her thinking they didn't love her anymore. Now she was more wondering and awestruck by the beauty of the trees surrounding her, that she had forgot her previous anger and sorrow. As she walked through the many rows of trees their petals fell in her hair,and softly landing on her clothing. She walked slowly trying to prevent herself from ever arriving at her new school.

She lugged her heavy suitcase behing her and a book bag at her side, half exhausted from the long walk and the weight of her bags. After an hour or so she finally saw a building further up in the horison,she sped up her pace hoping to reach the building before nightfall, she hated walking alone, especially at night. At night she could be attacked by bandits or others horrors she didn't even want to think about. Eventually she came so close that she started to run, panting, she finally arrived at the large estate.

The building was huge and loomed over her, yet the building seemed strangley cheery and welcoming , despite its intimidating height. The windows were lit up brightly by some sort of light source inside. The large door with a lions head knocker was made of a deep chestnut coloured wood. The walls were made of brick, the shutters never moved. She strolled up to the iron gates made to appear like intertwining vines. She carefully opened the gate, walking up the cobblestone steps leading to the front door. She ran her fingers through her hair, straightening her school uniforn which included a blue skirt and a white long sleeved shirt along with a dark blue over coat with the school crest on it. She hoped that she looked presentable.

She grabbed the large, brass lion's head knocker and gently banged it against the door. It made a surprisingly loud sound which made Sakura reel back in surprise. Suddenly, a pair of muddy brown eyes appeared, glaring at her in a nearby window. She screeched, nearly jumping out of her skin. The eyes suddenly formed a crooked yellow smile. Had this person been watching her this whole time? He swung open the large doors which took some effort and sneered at her.

"who'r' you?" his words sounded slurred and singsongy," what'cha' want at this shitty school!"

"How dare you use that kind of language at our scholol after we took you in you ungrateful toad!"a shrill voice echoed.

The foulmouthed boy recieved what looked like a painful blow to his back. Sakura noticed he also had the school uniform on and he looked about her age, she prayed she wasn't in any of his classes.

"Aww I see you must be our new student, and I see you met the foulmouthed moron, zexious" said a tall painfully skinny looking women who gave zexious a look of contempt while carefully emphasizing the word moron.

"Yes I supose I am the new student." she said in a smart alickey way because of the obviousness of her suitcase.

She gave the shrewd woman one of her biggest brightest innocent looking smilles after she saw the womans face once she realized that Sakura had meant to be lippy.

"Come in..."the woman said coldly.

Sakura swore she heard the woman mutter the words "another smart mouthed brat..." and "I'm gonna beat this one real good..." followed by "swear to god this school doesn't deserve my teaching talents..." . She couldn't help but giggle behind the woman's back in which she recieved an almost as contempt look that zexious had gotten.

Soon the woman lead her to a small round, cozy office with rich mahogany walls and flooring similar to the front doors. Behind a tall desk sat a small, chubby little man in a huge leather armchair.

"Hello young lady you must be our newest student," he said, once again stating the obvious.

"Err...hi..." she bit her lip forcing herself to not backtalk to him, afterall she didn't want to piss off the priciple on her FIRST day.

After a long and boring speach about "new beginnings" the quite talkative principle finally handed over her schedule and dorm room information, along with a much uneeded map of the school

"Well guess I'd better get down to my room and unpack..." she smiled with fake excitement and cheerfulness, when she indeed felt quite the opposite.

Then she all too happily walked out of the priciple's office and sped away down the much too narrow hallway.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: whispers and secrets

PART 1

Chapter 2: whispers and secrets

When Sakura finally arrived at her dorm she let put a huge sigh of relief. She had made it through her hell of a trip to the school. Now all she had to do was make it through her living hell of the whole school term. Her new room was slightly spacey, it was made up of a total of two surprisinglly comfortable looking beds, the other had a large gray trunk lying on the floor nearby one of the beds, she did the same and stuck her trunk next to the vacant bed.

She hoped she could prolong the event of meeting her 'room mate' as long as possible. The only good thing about having just came to this school was she got a free day without classes,so she gratefully threw her bookbag onto her bed, and changed into normal clothes. Sure she had to wear a stupid uniform during class time but at least once class was over she was allowed to wear her own clothes. She closed her eyes and swore she heard voices, well more like murmmers and whispers. She opened her eyes with reluctance and saw that no one was there. She searched the bathroom that she and her 'roomate' had to share and saw no one.

"Who's in my room?" there was a definite tone of annoyance in her voice.

Then there was the sound of a little girl giggling, but it echoed like it was in a vast room. Now at this point Sakura was feeling greatly disturbed. Suddenly the giggling stopped...

"Ring around the rosie...a pocket full of posies...hush up...hush up...we all fall down..."

Then the sound stopped as fast as it had started, even though it was a nursery ryhm she had eventually learned what it meant by the time she was ten years old. We all die... Sakura shivered violently, not wanting to know what that ghostly voice had been. Ever since she had been told by her parents she would be sent to this boarding school she had known it was because of the war. Ever since the year 2008 there had been an aweful war. It wasn't between good and evil, or even man versus man.

This war had lasted for one thousand years and they still continued to fight. No one knew who or what the enemy was, or even why they were fighting unless they died at the enemies hands or were near death. Since the war there had been the downfall of technology so it was more like the dark ages, using magic, and animals. The few survivors of the warwere driven completley insane so they couldn't even trust what they said. The school was in the middle of nowhere and was less likely to be attacked than the main cities. Sakura listened closely for the voice again but the only sound that occupied the room was the wind outside and her own heavy breathing.

After an hour or two of quietly listening Sakura had started to doubt what she had heard thinking it might have been a figment of her imagination after all. So instead of waiting in her room she put on her shoes and ventured down the hallway, and went outside. The cool wind wipped across her face, caressing her skin, awakening her from her deep thoughts so she was struly aware of what she was doing. She laughed at herself for being so upset over a stupid voice, which was probably some jerk playing a prank on her. She sat down in the thick green grass and relaxed, trying her best not to think.

Sakura knew she would have to go inside soon, people would finish their classes in a matter of minutes, she hated being by other people. When she was near them she could feel their emotions, making it hard to be near them or to think, and she could hear and sense their negative thoughts. The worst part was always their emotions, she could handle them saying cruel things about her in their minds but their emotions were so strong, they were even more concentrated then her own, they made her feel fragile and sometimes almost reduced her to the point of tears.

Who's that freak sitting in the grass? Wait until I tell Alice about this...

Sakura knew it was some one's thoughts but she forced herself not to make a mean reply to the person cutting across the grass. She quickly stood up and ran towards the door that lead her to the hallway she had came from. She returned to her room on record time and layed down in her bed, covering her head with her pilow, with false hopes it would somehow stifle the thoughts of the people passing by in the halway outside. Luckily only a few of them had negative thoughts mostly about how much they hated school and the boredom. She felt brief emotions of somone's boredom, followed by jealousy and hate , thankfully the people who held these emotions quickly passed by instead of lingering in the hallways.

Suddenlly all the thoughts and emotions that plagued Sakura suddenly vanished as the hall soon became deserted. Her heart still pounded, but at least her mind was filled with her thoughts and her's alone. Sakura picked up a book and started to read, hoping it would preoccupy her mind.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3: past differences

PART 1

Chapter 3: Past Differences

When Sakura woke up the next day she knew she had slept in for her first day of classes. She hurriedly got changed into her school uniform, and while she was combing her hair she was trying to put on a pair of mismatched socks; black and white. Her attempts to hurry were in vain, she arrived at her first period class ten minutes before it was over, unfortunetly running and opening the door when they were all quietly note-taking, all eyes staring at her like how a scientist stares through a microscope. In another streak of horrible luck she tripped over a desk and dropped all her textbooks, resulting in a series of hysteric snickering, and giggling from her classmates. At that moment Sakura could feel her cheeks burning, red hot as she blushed, quickly picking up her textbooks. It seemed that every time she had to make a first impression, something horribly emberassing would happen, like this. Sakura felt a sudden wave of hatred and annoyance from the people around her.

That girl is so clutsy, she's funny to watch, haha!

What a freak! She's so wierd! I'm glad I'm not her!

Why is that girl so pale and wierd looking? I didn't see her before must be some freaky new girl...

I can tell I'm going to hate that girl already!

That girl looks like she's going to cry! What a moody bitch!

The boy who thought that she was going to cry was quite right, she was fighting tears. Sakura tried her best to tune out all their cruel thoughts, but to no avail. She quickly sat down next to the one girl who didn't think anything mean about her. She seemed nice enough, just a little shy though. Like me Sakura thought inwardly, I should be used to this by now I am a freak, I look wierd, I act wierd, I am wierd. This made it even harder for Sakura to fight back her tears but somehow she managed.

"Yes, you must be our newest student Sakura," The teacher stated in a lecturing tone, " Late for your first class I see."

"Yes I'm Sakura." she muttered, flushed.

"It seems that it was pointless to even show up for this lesson , at all, since you missed the whole class." he grinned pompously.

At that very moment, Sakura knew immediatly she was going to hate that teacher, and hate that class. Despite herself she was incredibly angry, this teacher wanted to give her a hard time when she already was having a horrible day.

"Well, since it seems I already missed the whole lesson..."she said picking up her books, " I guess it wont matter if I leave."

The Sakura stormed out of the class in a dignified way, much to the awe of her classmates, and to the stunned yet enraged look on the teacher's face. Never before in her life, had Sakura felt such a great sense of satisfaction. She smiled a huge grin as she made way to her next class, making her incredibly early. Students were just starting to file out of the classroom when she had arrived. She was in such a rush to get through the door Sakura bumped into someone dropping all her things.

"Ooo...sorry!" Sakura apoligized, trying to get away from the boy she bumped into as quick as possible.

"It's OK don't worry about it," the boy grinned, shining a perfect set of white, even teeth.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his flawless smile, and she forgot what she was thinking about. She was thought about replying but decided against it knowing she would stutter or say something stupid. Instead, she smiled back and took a seat in the classroom reminding herself to breath. She sighed and closed her eyes, glad to have a small moment alone before class would start. That small moment alone only ended up lasting about three minutes before people started to enter the classroom. Finally, after a hell-like math class Sakura left the class, starving for some lunch. As she walked in the long hallway she saw that same boy, once again. He cracked her that same perfect smile and walked next to her.

Err...hi..." Sakura muttered akwardly.

"Hello, are you new around here?" he asked in a friendly way.

"Ya, how did you know?" Sakura replied with fake interest.

"Oh just guessing, I never saw you around here before."

When the boy looked in the opposite diection, Sakura managed to dart into the girl's washroom without him noticing. She let out a sigh of relief when she was free of his company.

"Why am I running away from him?" Sakura asked herself aloud.

She closed her eyes, pressing her head against the cool washroom wall. This day kept getting better and better

** END OF CHAPTER **3


End file.
